Curious Riddling (A Kitty x Alistair Story!)
by echoheart0324
Summary: Kitty Cheshire has been dating Alistair Wonderland for several months, but Kitty's mother doesn't approve. So, the Cheshire Cat decides to let some secrets unravel, that might ruin the whole relationship. Will the relationship end up perfect, or will it end up to be a Happily NEVER After? Requested from KittyCheshireluv. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Kitty/Alistair story, requested by...KittyCheshireluv! I hope you enjoy, everyone!**

 **Chapter 1**

Kitty Cheshire, had been dating Alistair Wonderland for several months, and loved Alistair more than Alistair possibly did.

Bunny Blanc though, hadn't been heard from since the day they started to date.

Kitty wondered how her mother would approve the relationship.

"Kitty, you okay?" asked Alistair, his brilliant eyes shining.

Kitty blushed, and smiled, "Don't worry so much Alistair, I'm fine!"

Alistair smiled warmly, "If I don't worry about you, then many bad events may happen, and danger might arrive!"

Kitty blushed, and kissed Alistair, "Okay, just don't be too overprotective and cheesy."

Alistair's cheeks were a bright pink and he seemed speechless.

Kitty smiled, her eyes glistening in the light.

"I'm...I'm glad we're dating," blushed Alistair, as he stared into Kitty's amazing eyes.

"Same! Do you...want to...well...hang out, after class, at Wonderland Grove," Kitty asked, feeling her cheeks glowing a bright pink.

Alistair's eyes went wide, and his smile got slightly bigger, while his cheeks seemed much more pink.

"Sure, why not!" Alistair blushed.

Kitty smiled, waved goodbye, and teleported out. She could tell this could be the best day of her life yet.

 **That ends today's chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Kitty teleported over to her room. Her heart racing with anxiety.

Kitty wanted to tell her mother about the relationship she had with Alistair, but her mother despised men.

"Hey Kitty!" smiled Maddie, bouncing on top of her bed.

Kitty smiled, waved back, and teleported to her bed.

How would her mother react when she found out she was dating Alistair? So many questions!

Kitty sighed, and drew the smile in the air, like she always did whenever she had to contact her mother.

"Hi Mom!" Kitty smiled brightly, her eyes glittering.

"Kitty, how long has it been since you've last contacted me! How's life going?" asked the Cheshire Cat, yawning, and staring at her daughter.

"Sorry, I've been busy...life is wonderlandiful!" smiled Kitty, feeling a heavy feeling in her chest.

"So...what's your latest pranks?" asked the Cheshire Cat, smiling like usual.

Kitty's face fell. She hadn't been up to her latest pranks ever since she had started dating. The only ones she did would make her mother disappointed.

"Well...I dumped glue inside Lizzie's food...and she blamed it on Maddie! You should've seen the chaos!" lied Kitty, her chest becoming heavier.

"Not bad...but you have to learn how to create GREAT chaos like I do. Have you been with any boys these days?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

Kitty could feel her face growing pale, and the beat of her heart growing faster and faster, when her mother asked her the question.

"No, I haven't," gulped Kitty, feeling her hands becoming sweatier.

"Great! If you did then...well you know what I'd do, Kitty," smiled the Cheshire Cat.

Kitty glanced at the time and noticed it was time for classes.

"I have to go, Mom. I'll talk to you later," gulped Kitty and closed the mouth that she used to talk to her mother.

 _What would her mother have done with Alistair, if she told her?_

Kitty took a deep breath, but her hands were sweating with stress, and there were small signs that she was shaking, then teleported to her classes, hoping they would take her mind off the question. After all she did have a date to go to after her classes.

 **The next chapter will be about the date. I had to cover this part up first. I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

When the minutes passed, it felt like hours to Kitty, until the teacher had FINALLY dismissed them.

Kitty's mind was clouded with thoughts, until she saw Alistair standing by the door, smiling.

"Hey Kitty. How was class?" asked Alistair, blushing.

"Oh Alistair, hi...class was normal," smiled Kitty, pushing her thoughts away.

"Same. Now let's process with our...date," blushed Alistair, his cheeks turning bright pink.

Kitty smiled, she just loved Alistair, but with all these thoughts in her head, it was hard to enjoy the things she enjoyed most.

While they were walking to Wonderland Grove, Alistair also seemed troubled, his usual smile was gone, and in place was a worried frown.

"Is something wrong, Alistair?" asked Kitty, worried that she did something wrong.

Alistair shook his head, still looking worried about something.

After several minutes of silence, they had arrived at Wonderland Grove.

"So...Kitty...I meant to tell you this earlier...but-" started Alistair, staring at Kitty with worried eyes, but was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.

Kitty's heart rate went faster when Alistair stood in front of her, trying to protect her from...whatever was behind the bushes.

Suddenly the Cheshire Cat jumped out of the bushes, making the couple stumble back.

Kitty's face turned awfully pale, and her heart felt like it stopped and shattered.

"Now...Kitty. What did we say about...boys!" smiled the Cheshire Cat, giving a scary glance to Alistair.

"M-M-Mom!" stammered Kitty, feeling her cheeks going paler.

Alistair stared at the Cheshire Cat, and stepped forward, his eyes giving a stern look to the Cheshire Cat.

"Now, Alistair. Answer honestly...have YOU been DATING MY DAUGHTER?" asked the Cheshire Cat, looking furious.

Alistair bit his lip, and glanced at Kitty, then closed his eyes.

"Yes..." whispered Alistair, softly.

"Like I thought. Kitty, you must leave at once! I must do something to...Alistair," smiled the Cheshire Cat.

Kitty felt warm wet tears dripping down her face, "But mother-"

"Go! Now Kitty! I must do what I must!" shouted the Cheshire Cat.

Kitty felt her heart drop as she teleported out of the scene. Her mother had ruined their date...

 **That ends today's chapter! In the next chapter...Kitty will find out what happened to Alistair!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, I had things to do. Thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Kitty could feel her heart shatter.

The only reason why her mother despised men, was because...she had once fallen in love...but the man she had met broken her heart. Since then her mother made sure not to repeat the same mistake again, and making sure that her daughter doesn't have to feel the same way she had before.

"There you are Kitty!" smiled Maddie, appearing right in Kitty's face.

Kitty's eyes went wide with surprise, but she forced a quick smile.

"Hey Maddie!" smiled Kitty, pushing the really heavy thought away.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Maddie, her eyes glistening.

"Sure!" smiled Kitty, forcing her smile.

"Well...I saw Alistair...with-" started Maddie, but stopped, and stared at Kitty.

Kitty's eyes went wide and she could feel a heavy weight in her chest, "Please keep telling me more about this!"

Maddie bit her lip and made eye contact with Kitty, her smile automatically gone, "Are you sure? This...might...hurt..."

Kitty could feel her heart beating fast, and her stomach in knots, "Y-Yes I'm...ready."

Maddie took a deep breath, "Alistair was with...this girl today, dating or something...and when I asked why he wasn't with you...he asked who you were, and he had a strange look in his eye, almost as if there was fog in his eyes."

Kitty was on the verge of crying, but she held it in, hoping everything would be alright, "Oh...um...d-do you know where he i-is?"

"Oh sure, he's outside the library, with his new girl," answered Maddie, smiling, "anyways I'll see you later!"

Kitty waved goodbye, and teleported to the library, hoping to find answers.

* * *

Kitty arrived outside the library, and her eyes quickly darted around, but not as quickly as her eyes usually were. Finally, a few minutes later she spotted Alistair with a pale skinned girl, with light blue hair in a ponytail, dark purple eyes, a big fat blue bow in her hair, with a simple purple dress that had feather prints in it, with blue shoes, and she seemed to have a strange mystical silver bracelet on her left hand.

"Hey Alistair!" smiled Kitty, and teleported over to him.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" asked Alistair.

Maddie was right, Alistair's eyes seemed like there was fog in it!

"It's me Kitty! Kitty Cheshire! You know, daughter of the Cheshire Cat!" explained Kitty, now she really wanted to break down and cry, and yell at her mother, for doing such a horrid thing.

"Well whoever you are, get away from MY boyfriend!" growled the girl, who was near Alistair.

Kitty could feel her anger boiling, yet she couldn't let it out, or she would probably be lectured by the Headmaster.

"He's a friend of mine...what's your name?" asked Kitty.

The girl rolled her eyes, and stared at Kitty with dark piercing purple eyes, "Everyone knows who I am, because I'm Little Miss Muffin, daughter of Little Miss Muffet."

Kitty nodded, and quickly teleported away, with tears in her eyes. She had a feeling she lost Alistair in ONE battle, she could win him back, but first she had to have a talk with her mom.

 **I had many things to do...so sorry for the delay, and because of writer's block, and my worry over my little sister who has been throwing up, since yesterday (1/7/16)...I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 5**

Kitty teleported to her room, once again, and ignored Maddie's protest.

She then went onto her bed, and drew the smile (we need a name for that thing...), with many emotions stirring inside her.

"Mom...I'd like to talk to you," said Kitty, feeling bold, yet scared at what her mom would say to her.

The Cheshire Cat, appeared in the smile. Her smile large, and her eyes glistening, as if nothing was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Kitty?" asked the Cheshire Cat, her eyes clearly focused on Kitty.

Kitty could feel a rush of panic, but managed to stay calm. After all, this could help her gain Alistair back.

"Mom, what did you do to Alistair?" asked Kitty, with more force than she had expected.

The Cheshire Cat smiled, and stared at her daughter with dangerous mysterious eyes, "Now Kitty...why are you asking? Boys are not suitable, for us, the Cheshires."

Kitty could feel anger pouring in, and tried her best to control it, "But Mom...Alistair is quite different from any boy I know!"

"Alright...then maybe I can tell you a bit about what happened..." started the Cheshire Cat, and stopped for a moment, then stared at Kitty with narrowed eyes.

Kitty nodded with approval to continue, yet she knew her mom had a trick up her sleeve.

"That poor boy has been...what's the word...brain washed. He won't remember much about you, or yet nothing of you. It's for your own protection, Kitty," finished the Cheshire Cat, her smile gone, but a distant look in her eyes, that showed she was lost in her memories.

"But...why?! You just made my life more miserable!" yelled Kitty suddenly, her anger was taking over, and her pain in the heart was crying in pain.

"You don't understand Kitty. There is more than that, you must understand-" started the Cheshire Cat, but Kitty closed the smile.

Her eyes were stained with tears, and she flopped onto her bed, crying hard.

Her heart ached, as well as her head. So many thoughts swirled inside, creating a tornado of disaster.

"Why Mom...why..." whispered Kitty, and closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts, but all she could think of...was Alistair and little old dumb Muffin.

 **Did you guys see Dragon Games? It was quite...epic, I guess...**

 **Sorry for the late update, I'm having problems with my crush (I'm guessing he doesn't even like me...I even sent him a love note...which he thought was a joke, now I just don't know anymore...). One of my friends is depressed and...she's tired of life, I want to help her...*sighs* Things are like the ocean right now, first calm, and now in a storm...that's my life...  
**

 **The chapter is a bit short and annoying I should say, but the next will be better.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing though!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back people! :D**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Kitty closed her eyes, and let time go by. To what seemed like minutes to Kitty, was hours.

The silver delicate moon rose gracefully from the sky, almost as if someone was doing it him or herself, and the golden fierce Sun was gently sinking down the sky, almost as if it was ready for bed.

Kitty looked out the window sadly. She had nothing to do anymore, but she had to stay strong.

Several hours later Maddie had fallen asleep, and Kitty stared out the window, as the moonlight slowly played around the room.

She sighed softly, and put her head on the soft pillow, wanting to go to sleep.

Then a soft knock was heard from the door, which was quite strange...especially at this time.

Maddie ignored it, as Kitty quietly teleported over to the door.

"Who is it," whispered Kitty, with a scary tone, and a hint of harm.

"Kitty...is that you?" asked a familiar voice quietly, from the other side.

Kitty's heart leaped, and softened...the voice belonged to Alistair.

"Yes...who else would it be!" Kitty whispered harshly.

"I'm just here to say...that...can we just go out and talk...outside?" asked Alistair, his voice sounding shaky, and scared about something.

Kitty raised her eyebrow and sighed, then slowly opened the door, by a whisker.

Kitty peeked through the crack of the door, and noticed Alistair's eyes were back to their regular shade, but his skin was really pale, as if he saw a ghost.

"Please...Kitty. I need to explain something quite important, that you must hear..." whispered Alistair, his body was shivering with fear.

Kitty thought for a moment, and sighed, "All right..."

She then teleported beside Alistair, and could feel her cheeks growing pink with warmth.

* * *

They both then walked down the halls quietly, in the moonlit halls. Only soft snoring could be heard, and several mumbles.

After several minutes they were both outside, staring face-to-face, with moonlight tickling down their bodies.

"Kitty...we have much to talk about, in yet so little time," smiled Alistair, his smile smaller than it usually was.

Kitty looked up at Alistair with a stern expression, ignoring what he just said, "What have you been doing with Muffin!?"

Alistair's eyes widened with surprise and confusion, then he started laughing as if Kitty was joking, "Why would I hang out with her?! She is a total...drama queen!"

Kitty couldn't help but smile a little, but it quickly faded away, "Then why were you hanging out with her? She acted like you were her boyfriend."

Alistair stroked Kitty's hair gently and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Kitty I love you more than anything in the world. There is nothing else I love more."

Kitty's eyes widened, then softened, her eyes were growing damp, but she couldn't cry, especially not in front of Alistair.

"I...I love you too, Alistair," whispered Kitty, and broke into tears in front of Alistair.

Alistair wrapped his arms around Kitty, and let Kitty sob on his shoulder.

 **Wow...I was quite surprised that you guys reviewed so quickly...I had no idea this story was that popular X3**

 **The next chapter will reveal a bit more things, and...I won't be answering your questions relating to spoilers! (XD), everything will be revealed in the next chapter (well...some of it...).**

 **Thank you The Ben Who Must Not Be Named, for the advice, and the rest of you for staying and reviewing.**

 **(And don't worry UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, I'm STILL working on your request!)**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**O.O**

 **I am super sorry for not updating lately! I have found other interests and have been updating my Wattpad account these days. I was planning to update much earlier, but I forgot!**

 **Now I'm guessing you all want to kill me? Okay... *leaps to hide behind table***

 **Once again I am super sorry for not updating...blame my new interests and dumb homework. (Just to let you people know my Wattpad has the same username as my Fanfiction.) And the story may not be smooth like before because I don't remember what I was planning next, so hope you can survive this bumpy chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

To Kitty the moment was what she needed, and everything felt peaceful and perfect.

The sound of the night filled the air, and swirled around the two lovers.

Everything was silent, but the smooth sound of cricket chirps and the swaying gentle breeze.

"I wish this could last forever..." whispered Kitty, feeling a bit greedy about what she had said, but at the same time she felt overjoyed that Alistair was with her.

"Same..." whispered Alistair, back to Kitty, which made Kitty blush a bit.

Hours ticked by as the two lovers held hands very tightly, and Kitty fell asleep on Alistair's shoulder.

Alistair stroked Kitty's soft fluffy hair, while she was silently sleeping, with a small smile on her face, showing she was having wonderful dreams.

"Kitty..." whispered Alistair, and kissed Kitty on the cheek gently.

Kitty felt the gentle kiss, and slowly woke up, which startled Alistair.

"Oh Kitty, I didn't mean to wake you up!" whispered Alistair, blushing like crazy.

"It's fine. I woke up on my own anyway," smiled Kitty, then yawned, which made Alistair's heart warm up.

The sun was then slowly rising up, with blurs of warm colors painted on the sky, while the moon was sinking and ready to rest.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Alistair, his eyes were glistening in the light, and his eyes were fixed onto the sunrise, which made Kitty softly giggle.

"Yeah it sure is...but not as beautiful as you," replied Kitty, slightly purring.

Alistair's cheeks quickly turned pink and he smiled, "Kitty, you just stole my line!"

The couple laughed softly, but however, that didn't last very long...because somebody was watching every moment they were having...

 **Once again I am REALLY sorry! This chapter was supposed to be much longer and full of excitement, but I guess we'll have to save it for later chapters. Anyways I probably will update when I'm on my summer break, which will be in several weeks...so I promise I'll update then and fix this terrible chapter up! And yes this is REALLY short, but I had no choice, due to the fact I'm stuck right now...sorta.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned, review, and fav! =3**


End file.
